Pokemon: Grey Version
by Tenebrae Lycan
Summary: This is a story I did for work I had in college for my game development storytelling class, I hope you enjoy reading it since it was actually quite fun to write.


**Pokémon: Grey Version**

**Prologue**

One day, in the beautiful Pokémon region of Belfast, a boy named Ash Yellow was relaxing with his android friend, an advanced RK1200 unit he named Connor. (Ash was a fan of the game Detroit: Become Human and he really liked the android named Connor in the game.) They were watching TV when a breaking news report came in, covering a large explosion on a nearby island where a secret laboratory was found destroyed after a new Legendary Pokémon that was presumed to have been created there must have broken out and destroyed the lab in its escape.

Ash swore to Connor that he would catch that Legendary Pokémon, and that was when his other friend and first Pokémon came into the room, Alice, his female Mewtwo. The trio played games for the rest of the day, as the next day came in which brought about Ash's 18th birthday. They celebrated the birthday for the most part alone since Ash didn't have too many friends, and when they tried to go off on a journey, Ash's mother was adamant that he had to stay home for his birthday, and he reluctantly agreed that he would leave the next day. After partying for the rest of the day, Ash and his friends retired for the night so they could rest up in preparations for heading out on a journey in the morning.

**The Journey Begins**

Ash is woken up at about 9.15 in the morning by a rough Psychic attack from Alice and they prepare, alongside Connor, to begin their journey around the region. Ash wants to battle all 8 Gyms around in order to challenge the Pokémon League at the Titanic Plateau. Once they pack everything that they think they need, they rush off out the door of Ash's house and head to the Pokémon Professor's laboratory on the edge of Lapsaur Town, where Ash is from.

They meet the Pokémon Professor, a man by the name of John Harkness who is identified by his dark brown hair and goatee, with glasses and a purple lab coat. He gifts Ash with 5 Pokeballs for capturing Pokémon, as well as a Pokedex for identifying them. Seeing that Ash already has a Mewtwo, he gifts Ash with some Mega Stones that he will be able to use in the future, namely a Mewtwonite X and a Mewtwonite Y, used for Mega Evolving Mewtwo into 2 different forms.

After receiving these, the Professor wishes Ash good luck as the boy exits the lab and, with Connor and Alice, begin their journey to the first town nearby. The town, called Lysanghetsre City, has its own Gym, but the Gym Leader is supposedly missing, and the Gym is all locked up. Deciding to ignore it for the time being, the trio push on through Lysanghetsre Forest in order to get to the next Gym in Vanalto City. Throughout the journey, Ash has already gathered a large team of both Pokémon and friends. They met people like Simon Gorile, John Pryce and John Octavian, among others, and Ash got to catch a couple Pokémon. The Vanalto Gym is led by a strong trainer called Harvey, who specialises in Rock type Pokémon. Ash challenges him to a battle for his first Light N point, starting at a 0. He would need to get up to 7 in order to challenge the Titanic League.

While battling Harvey, Ash realises that most attacks his Pokémon know currently won't do much against Rock types, since he has no Water or Grass types. He resorts to using Alice in battle, and her Psychic type attacks manage to take down Harvey's Rock team with ease. Surprised by such a quick defeat, Harvey congratulates Ash on a job well done before giving him the first Light N point that he would need for the Pokémon League.

After leaving Vanalto City behind, Ash and his group encounter the evil team for the first time as they enter some caves beneath a mountain that is known for its evolution stones. The team, known as the Dark Deviant Reapers, battles Ash and used some cheap tricks to knock out Alice, knowing they wouldn't be able to beat her normally. Once Alice was down, they began to retreat with some of the stones and fossils they came for, and Ash couldn't chase after them because he needed to make sure Alice was alright. Because of this defeat, Ash knew he needed to get stronger. He made his group into a team called Pokeanthropy, with the allies he gathered already acting as founding members.

They reach the next city, Seaside Village, home to the Water type Seaside Gym. Ash went to challenge the Gym Leader, a girl called Megan. He used Pokémon new and old, some he used evolution stones on from the earlier cave. By beating Megan's Water types, Ash's Pokémon grew quite strong and some even evolved, but Ash got his second Light N point, meaning he was N1 out of N7. Six more Gyms to go. Ash went around Seaside Village and battled all the trainers he could find before moving onto the next town of choice, followed by his team of friends and Pokémon.

On their travels, they came across a laboratory that seems like it was broken into. As they investigated, they found that it was the Dark Deviant Reapers who broke in. With his new, powerful Pokémon, Ash was able to chase them out after defeating one of their team Admins, a strange girl in a black outfit who used the codename of Zannis. After defeating Zannis, the DDRs retreated again, and the scientists rewarded Ash by offering him their prototype weapon, a purple-hilt laser sword, with a grey laser that they named "The Balance." It was clearly meant to be used to keep the peace in the region and perhaps beyond, if they mass produced it.

As the heroes continue their journey, it comes to their attention that Ash is left with a choice. Should he keep going for Light N points through Gym battles, or should they try to find out as much as they can about this team that keeps popping up, the Dark Deviant Reapers? People like Connor and David suggest that they study their enemy and find out all they can, but people like Alice and Harvey, who joined Ash on his journey, suggest that he keep going for the Light N points so that he can get stronger and follow his dream. While this decision is up to the player, Ash will choose to keep battling the Gyms regardless, but if the player chooses to find out more about the Dark Deviant Reapers, then Ash will suggest that the team split up to do so, meaning that David and some other people will head off to find what they can and will report back to Connor what they find.

After a while of travelling, they reach the third Gym in Roughsea Harbour. This Gym was led by the Lightning type specialist, Lieutenant Simon Gorile, who just happened to be one of Ash's travelling companions. Simon advised against battling him for now and pointed to the ticket that Ash had received from one of the scientists they rescued from the Dark Deviant Reapers. It was for a luxurious cruise ship called the S.S. Slowking, which was docked in Roughsea Harbour already. The team boarded the S.S. Slowking after showing their ticket and got to explore the ship, battling the trainers aboard. After helping the captain with a problem, he taught Ash and company a few things that may come in handy in their journey.

Eventually, they disembarked from the S.S. Slowking and watched it depart from the Harbour before they went to Simon's Gym and Ash started the battle with him. The battle kept going for a good while until Ash's Pokémon gained the advantage and knocked out Simon's final Pokémon, a Raichu. Simon, knowing Ash would win, already had the third Light N point ready to reward him with, moving Ash up to the rank of N2. After this victory, Ash and his team decided to take a short vacation and went to the nearby wintery cove known as Snowfall Heights, a perfect holiday spot for people who want a lot of snow.

Ash uses this little break to get to know the members and Pokémon of his team, and the player can choose whether to make the holiday exciting or relaxing, or a mix of both. Regardless of how the player chooses to make the holiday, Ash uses this time away from battling to bond and enjoy time with his friends.

**The Dark Deviant Reapers**

After the holiday ended and Ash became closer to (or further away from) his friends, they continued their journey to the next town and beat the Grass type Gym there for his N3 rank before entering an arcade that just happened to be the location of the Dark Deviant Reapers' secret hideout. After defeating all the DDR members in the hideout, including the second Admin, a man in a black, hooded outfit called Gavin, they come face to face with the leader of the Dark Deviant Reapers. The man, known as Valkin, happens to be an immortal man who used to be Emperor in another universe before he was banished to this world upon his "death." Ash defeated him and they left, but Connor mentioned he overheard some of the DDR Grunts talking about raiding the Silph Company headquarters in Finaghmeau Town.

On their travel to Finaghmeau Town to stop the Dark Deviant Reapers at the Silph Company headquarters and then battle the Psychic type Gym in town, Ash discovers that he can understand the language spoken by Pokémon. This presents the player with a choice of whether to let Ash walk with his Pokémon in or out of his Pokeballs. When they finally reach the Silph Company headquarters, Ash must order Alice to use her Psychic powers to get them entrance, since the DDR Grunts are blocking the doors. Upon entering the building, they are greeted by dozens of Dark Deviant Reapers and Ash's team split up, leaving him to go after Valkin and the Admins while his friends dealt with all the Grunts. Ash follows staircase after staircase, teleporter after teleporter until he defeats Gavin and Zannis in a double battle, he reaches the Silph President's office and busts in, ready to fight Valkin again.

After defeating Valkin in their second battle, Valkin remarks about how strong Ash is and how he was looking forward to meeting the boy again. After Valkin leaves, the Silph President rewards Ash with a couple prototype Master Balls as a thank you for saving the Silph Company headquarters. Ash soon becomes known throughout the region as the hero against the Dark Deviant Reapers, and it provides him with a lot of fame and recognition. After receiving the Master Balls, Ash and company challenge the fifth Gym and win against the powerful Psychic types, earning Ash the rank of N4, with just 3 more Gyms to battle against.

The next town they wanted to go to was some distance away, and to get there… they had to pass through the haunted Lavender Town, which was full of Ghost type Pokémon. They could tell there was trouble in the Pokémon Tower, which was where lots of Pokémon were buried. When they entered, they bumped into Ash's long-time rival, Gary Blue, who was visiting the Pokémon Tower to pay respects to his fallen friend, Raticate. After insulting Ash for a minute, Gary decided it was time to continue his journey, and went on to the next town. Ash and his team slowly made their way through the haunted Tower, battling the possessed trainers on each floor before they made it to the sixth floor, where a giant ghost refused to let them pass.

Using the Silph Scope Ash found in the Silph Company headquarters, they identified the ghost as a Marowak that was killed protecting her Cubone son from hunters and thieves. Upon seeing his mother's ghost, the young Cubone ran over to say his goodbyes before the spirit could finally rest in peace. The Cubone thanked Ash for allowing him to say goodbye to his mother before leaving the Tower. Ash and his team continued up to the top floor and were able to rescue an elderly man from some members of the Dark Deviant Reapers. Upon finishing up, they finally left the haunted town and continued until they reached Jade City.

Jade City was known for its Poison type Gym, which Ash quickly went to challenge. Ash easily defeats the Gym Leader, a ninja named Vince, with Alice's help. Poison types are weak to Psychic types which is why he chose to use her. Now that he has beaten 6 of the 8 Gyms, Ash has up to 5 out of 7 Light N points. Ash and his team soon left Jade City by boat to try and reach the island that housed the seventh Gym, Lismurry Island. On the boat they were on, they found Gary who decided to have a battle with Ash while they waited to get to Lismurry. No matter how powerful his Pokémon were, Ash lost to Gary, who just laughed at him before getting off the boat as they reached their destination. His team tried to cheer him up and encourage him to keep going and it worked (or the player chooses to make Ash focus his anger and hatred of Gary into power to make himself stronger).

After finding the Lismurry Gym was locked, they went into the nearby mansion to try and find a key. After an hour of searching, they did find a key, but they also found evidence that this mansion is where Alice was created a long time ago, and some of the papers they found scattered around gave hints as to where they might find the Legendary Pokémon from the prologue, naming it as Ambveelia. Once they exit the mansion, the team is ambushed by the Dark Deviant Reapers and some of their robotic allies. Ash and some of his friends take care of the Grunts in Pokémon battles, while some of his other friends and Connor take care of the robots, giving Connor a chance to test out "The Balance."

After tying up the Dark Deviant Reapers for the authorities to arrest, Ash can either execute them or leave them tied up, this choice affecting his public opinion. Regardless of choice, Ash visits the Lismurry laboratory to restore any fossils he was carrying into live Pokémon, and then going to battle the Fire type Gym owned by a quizmaster called Larry. After beating Larry, Ash becomes a Light N6 with only one Gym left to battle. The team take another boat, this time they take the route that leads back to his hometown of Lapsaur Town and they take another short break there to relax after everything that's happened. Ash can be either optimistic or dark about his future choices and he can ask his friends what they want to do whenever he achieves his dream of becoming the Champion, how they should celebrate and who should they invite.

**The Pokémon League**

After their relaxing second break, Ash and company receive word that the Gym Leader from Lysanghetsre City has finally returned, and the Lysanghetsre Gym is once again open for battlers. They start making their way towards the City as they have a final talk about what to expect. The Lysanghetsre Gym Leader is apparently a Ground type specialist, so Ash needs to be careful about what Pokémon he chooses. Once they reach the Gym, Ash easily fights his way through the Gym trainers inside until he reaches the back room. Everyone is shocked to see that the 8th Gym Leader is actually Valkin, the leader of the Dark Deviant Reapers.

Ash recovers from the shock and challenges Valkin to a battle for the final Light N point, which the Gym Leader accepts and the two begin to battle. After defeating all five of Valkin's powerful Ground types, Ash accepts the final Light N point and becomes a Light N7, ready to battle the Titanic League. Valkin wishes Ash good luck in the League, and bids him a final farewell before he disappears once more, with the promise that the Dark Deviant Reapers would disband soon enough. Ash could have tied him up to leave for the police, or killed him, but he let him go. Afterwards, the team turns left from Lysanghetsre City instead of going straight into the Forest, leading them to Victory Road.

Ash and his team pass through Victory Road, easily defeating the Ace Trainers and Veteran Trainers that inhabit the cave, before they make it all the way through to the Titanic Plateau, where the Titanic League would be held. Once they entered the Titanic League building, Ash signed himself and his team up before allowing his friends to be spectators to his battles. His first battle would be against the first member of the Elite Six, Lysandre, the former leader of the villainous Team Flare who also utilised Mega Evolution, something that Ash also learned through his travels. After battling Lysandre and winning, Ash proceeded to challenge the second member, Ghetsis, who was the leader of Team Plasma. Ghetsis was insane, yet powerful, and Ash had to use some crazy strategies himself in order to win the fight. Next up was Cyrus, the former leader of Team Galactic, who showed no emotion yet still cared for the people and Pokémon around him. Something he came to expect was that each of the Elite Six had Legendary Pokémon on their side; Lysandre had Xerneas, Ghetsis had Reshiram and Cyrus had Palkia.

The fourth member of the Elite Six was actually a duo of the leaders of Team Aqua and Team Magma, Archie and Maxie, respectively. Archie used his team of Water types, as well as the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre while Maxie used his team of Fire types and the Legendary Pokémon Groudon. They both also had Mega Evolution as an option, with Archie's Mega Sharpedo and Maxie's Mega Camerupt. The penultimate member of the Elite Six was the infamous Giovanni, who once led Team Rocket a long time ago. Like Valkin, Giovanni was an extremely powerful trainer of Ground type Pokémon. After defeating Giovanni, Ash was challenged by the final member and leader of the Elite Six, Lance the Dragon Master, and his army of six Dragon type Pokémon. Lance was so powerful that he didn't even need a Legendary Pokémon other than his duo of Dragonites.

After defeating Lance, Ash was more than shocked to see that his final opponent, the current Champion of the Titanic League, was none other than Gary, his rival. Everyone was shocked that he became Champion mere minutes before Ash arrived at the Titanic Plateau. Ash engaged the Champion in battle, but his worry increased when his first Pokémon, Alice, was taken down instantly by Gary's powerful Dark types. Ash revived Alice but kept her out of battle due to her weakness to Dark types. Ash continued the battle with his other Pokémon and after wearing out all of Gary's Dark type Pokémon, he finally lands the finishing blow on Gary's final Pokémon, his loyal Umbreon. Gary did not expect to lose to Ash at all, and merely stood there, mouth agape, as Ash approached.

Gary complained that he should have won, that he was the most powerful trainer and that he did everything right. Annoyed by Gary's babbling, Ash could either kill him out of anger (which would massively decrease his public opinion) or he could let him rant so that he could be proven wrong. Soon enough, Professor Harkness arrived and congratulated Ash on his victory, before scolding Gary on how cocky he was and how Gary didn't actually care about his Pokémon, he only cared about winning. After Gary leaves, vowing to do better, Professor Harkness leads Ash into the Hall of Fame so that he can be logged as the new Champion of the Titanic League, and his team would be logged as well. After everything was logged, Ash, his team and Professor Harkness all returned to Lapsaur Town together in order to celebrate everything that happened and Ash's victory in the Titanic League.

And so, there was a massive party in Lapsaur Town to celebrate the new Champion, Ash Yellow, and his friends who not only had victory in the Titanic League, but also chased the Dark Deviant Reapers out of the region, leaving the region to have a happily ever after with its new Champion and protector, Ash Ketchum, and his loyal team, known as Pokeanthropy. Pokeanthropy would soon have an office in the Silph Company headquarters as the security department of Silph Company and protectors of the city and any other towns or cities nearby that needed help.

After the celebration, Ash and his Pokémon team went off alone to try and find the Legendary Pokémon from the prologue, following the clues they found in the Lismurry Mansion. Upon encountering it, Ash is able to capture it in one of the Master Balls he got from the Silph Company President, and he can finally learn just what and who this Legendary is and why it hid in the cave outside Seaside Village…  
**The End.**


End file.
